1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for producing health drinks from clay, and more particularly, to methods for producing highly alkaline drinks for improving and keeping health, wherein the material is obtained from clay.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally various kinds of health foods and drink are becoming popular, and available in the market. In the case of an alkaline drink it is obtained from springs or wells as a natural water. Sometimes it is condensed at the producer's factory. However, the obtained alkaline drink has a low alkalinity. Unless people take it for a long time, it will not be effective to serve the purposes, such as health-keeping and beauty-keeping.
The inventor has been engaged in ceramic art for a long time, and familiarized himself with clay and ceramic. He has a vast knowledge of clay. Accidentally he has invented a method of producing a drinking water containing a high percentage of alkali with the use of clay, which is routine and common to him.